Eyewitness
by beccatt
Summary: An alternate end to Witness when Clark doesn't have time to run away to become Superman to save Lois. How is she going to react? Season 1
1. Chapter 1

Eyewitness

Fandom:Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman

Summary: An alternate end to _Witness_ when Clark doesn't have time to run away to become Superman to save Lois. How is she going to react? Season 2

Rating: PG for now.

Eyewitness

Chapter 1

Clark was exhausted and more than ready to call it a day. Directing his gaze to the desk across from him, he frowned when he realized that Lois didn't seem ready to pack it in - he could practically see the wheels of her brain spinning as she worked, finding her look of intense concentration more sexy than she would ever know.

God, he was worried about her.

It had been almost a full time job for him and Superman to keep Lois alive the past few days. Sebastian Finn was in jail - which allowed him to breathe a little easier - but something was telling him not to give up his careful vigil as her self-appointed bodyguard. That her life was still in danger.

Turning off his desk lamp and grabbing his coat, Clark closed the distance to her desk. She didn't even look up at his approach and that gave Clark another moment to study her.

She looked tired. Even if she wouldn't dare admit it, the multiple attempts on her life had taken their toll - evident by the dark circles under her eyes and the slightly haunted look that she took such pains to hide. Clark didn't know what he would do if he lost her - how he would survive. And she had absolutely no idea how much she really meant to him… He needed to do something about that.

Her typical pig-headedness was making his job difficult though. She'd refused to accept his help until even she couldn't deny that her life was in danger, finally willing to put up with his protection detail. He just wished - just once - that Lois would look upon him with the same gratitude and worship that she had bestowed on his suited alter ego when he'd snatched Lois from the brink of death earlier that day. 'You gotta love that guy,' she had announced to Finn, her reverence for Superman clearly evident.

Well, maybe Lois didn't look at him the same way as she regarded Superman - but it had been him, Clark, that she had begged to not leave her side when Finn had disguised himself as Lois' landlord. It had been Clark's arms she hadn't wanted to leave her - not Superman's.

'Please don't leave me,' she had breathed, the near-death experience having dropped her typical defenses and had left her wide open to be victimized by the reality of what had just happened to her. She had almost died; strangled at the hands of a competent assassin. It had been a rare moment between them - Clark had read so much in the frightened eyes that had refused to leave his face. Fear. Panic. Gratitude. For once, she had let him comfort her - and it had meant the world.

But, in typical Lois fashion, she refused to play the victim for long. All too quickly, she had gotten herself under control and had slipped from his embrace, her fear festering into a burning anger and a deep-sated need to seek the truth. And Clark had let her, knowing that this was her usual coping mechanism and how she dealt with things that left her scared.

It was one of the things he loved about her. And also one of the things that slowly drove him out of his mind.

"Ready to call it a day?"

Lois jerked her head up and regarded the man before her. There was such comfort in Clark - she didn't know how else to describe it. He was… comfortable. Like her favorite old comfy sweatshirt. The only man she'd ever been able to be around for any length of time without feeling the need to push him away.

Ok, ok, so she _had_ tried pushing him away - from the very first day they had met. But Clark wouldn't go away. She'd done her best to keep him at arms length, except he had refused to stay there. Ever so slowly, he had crept beneath her defenses and had wormed his way into her life. Into her heart. If she was a different kind of woman, she might even be ashamed of the way she had treated Clark when they had first been forced to work with each other, using insults and scorn to try to put him where she felt he belonged - in a cornpone-lined cage. She was the sophisticated, experienced city girl - he was the country bumpkin.

Enough said.

Except… he hadn't stayed in that nice, safe, cornpone-lined cage she had tried to shove him in. He may have been raised on a farm in Kansas but Lois had gradually begrudged the fact that there was more to Clark than met the eye. They had become friends… and not that she'd ever admit it to him, but he was probably the best friend she had ever had. And that said a lot because Lois didn't have many friends. It took a certain element of trust to have friends - and trust wasn't something Lois did well.

Of course, it didn't hurt that Clark was easy on the eyes. She remembered the first time he'd directed that wide, friendly, boyishly-charming smile her way - it had almost taken her breath away. The man could smile, she'd give him that.

Realizing she had been asked a question, Lois tipped her head in his direction. He always looked so… concerned about her. She loved that about him. Wait - liked. Not love.

'Liar…' her inner Lois tried to mutter, but she quickly ignored that annoying inner voice. She was good at that.

"Not quite. I've got a little more work." She watched as he settled comfortably in the seat beside her desk.

"I'll wait," he informed her.

Of course he would. He was always there when she needed him - even when she didn't know she needed him. Kind of like… Superman. Not that Clark was anything like Superman, she hurried to assure herself. Even if they both had smiles that had the ability to take her breath away…

Bringing her focus back to the man at her side, she gave him an appreciative smile. "Clark, there's no need. Finn's in jail. I'll be fine."

It was no surprise when Clark refused to budge. She knew that look in his eyes. That look that said that he was determined to save her - even if it meant saving her from her own stubbornness, regardless if he would incur her wrath in the process. He was a brave man. She shook her head wryly. "Fine. Stay."

"I was planning on it."

"Just don't complain to me when you get bored, Kent."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

It had taken another hour to wrap up the research she was working on. She would have preferred to work longer, but fatigue had a way of making her brain unable to comprehend what she was reading.

She hated that.

True to his word, Clark had remained silent and allowed her to work. Not that she'd admit it to him, but she was glad that he was there. As far as bodyguards went, he was the best thing next to Superman. Of course she'd prefer having Superman there, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to ask him to stand guard over her. Not when she knew he probably had better things to do. Lives to save and all that. There was such a sense of utter security when you were with a man who was invincible... Plus he wasn't hard to look at either. But as soon as those thoughts crossed her mind, she knew with absolute certainty that she wouldn't have been able to concentrate if it had been Superman sitting next to her rather than Clark. She always felt a twinge of self-consciousness when she was in Superman's company, like she was in the presence of somebody famous. She wasn't able to relax and just be herself like she was around Clark. As much as she liked Superman, she didn't like the way she always felt -and acted - like a groupie when in his presence. It irritated her - yet she couldn't do anything to change the sense of awe she felt while she was with him. Or the way that she tried to second guess every single word he said to her. Talk about forbidden fruit…

Because he was… well, Superman. Did she need to say anything more? It made her giddy knowing that the Man of Steel had feelings for her - even if she couldn't imagine having any type of meaningful relationship with him. He just made her too nervous. But she could always indulge in some nice fantasies - and did. Frequently.

"You finally ready?" Clark inquired, watching her face closely. He could always tell when her mind was running away with her. It was adorable, actually. Not that he'd ever tell her that, of course.

"Yep." Lois switched off her computer and stood up, fatigue making her movements sluggish. "I'm beat."

"Will you let me drive you home?"

Lois shook her head, smiling at the dark look Clark threw in her direction. "I'm driving - but I will let you come with me." She laughed at the expression on her partner's face. "I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid."

"No argument there," Clark commented lightly, doing that boyish grin thing again that made her heart melt.

She knew he had been expecting her to put up more of a fight - but several near-death experiences in such a short time had changed her way of thinking. If Clark was willing to be there for her, the least she could do was let him. At least until they had gotten to the bottom of this and all appropriate people were behind bars and not able to threaten her life.

"Come on, partner." Lois threaded her arm through Clark's, thinking not for the first time that there was more to Clark than met the eye. That feeling of comfort came back to her and for once, she just let herself lean on him. It was kinda… nice. He was kinda nice.

She was lucky to have him.

They made their way past the security guard stationed in the lobby of the Planet, watching as he locked the door behind them. The night was slightly cool and Lois found herself shivering.

"Are you cold?"

Lois shook her head. "No, not really." She paused for a moment. "It's just… kind of weird thinking that there might be someone out there just waiting to try to kill me. Again."

Clark spun her around so that she was facing him, gripping her upper arms as he regarded her seriously. "I won't let anything happen to you, Lois. Ok?"

She gave him an appreciative smile. "I know you won't." And she did. She trusted Clark so completely, that sometimes it scared her.

Not that she'd ever admit that to him. A girl had to have some secrets.

They turned in unison and headed down the block where Lois' jeep was parked. The hour was late and they were alone, yet that didn't make Lois feel any more secure. She remembered her panic earlier when she'd regarded the crowd before her - wondering if any one of them was a potential assassin whose mission was to end her life; that feeling of helplessness and fear not one she cared to repeat. She hated feeling like she wasn't in control of the situation.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

Clark looked surprised. "I was planning on it, actually."

"Then what's with that look on your face?"

Clark shrugged and offered her a teasing smile. "I just thought I'd have a harder time convincing you that you shouldn't be alone, is all."

Lois bristled. She wasn't that unreasonable, was she? Ok, maybe she was… especially where Clark was concerned. "Well, you're just lucky I didn't ask Superman to stay over," she replied haughtily.

"So, why didn't you?"

That caught her off guard. Why hadn't she? "Well, because I knew if there was trouble, I could just call for him and he'd be there," she retorted lamely, noting the pinched look on Clark's face. He always acted weird whenever she mentioned Superman, which was strange since supposedly they were the very bestest of buddies. Clark could be so weird sometimes. Good thing she liked weird. "Besides, I'd rather have you there," she revealed. "Superman can make me… nervous. You don't."

"Oh, really?" His voice was only slightly patronizing and Lois decided to let it slide. Normally she'd call him on it. She hated it when Clark patronized her. Especially when he always did it so well.

"Yes, really." They had reached her lone vehicle and Clark took the keys from her hand, unlocking the driver's side door, opening it to allow Lois to slide in and get herself settled in the driver's seat before gently closing the door behind her. He remembered the first time he had done this for Lois, back when they'd first met. His show of manners had obviously annoyed her and she had called him a boy scout, like that was supposed to hurt his feelings somehow. He'd merely informed her that he _had _been a boy scout - an Eagle scout to be exact - which had only served to irritate her even more. He had quickly learned that the best way to get under Lois' skin was to not react to her many barely veiled insults. He'd actually become quite adept at it and if he was honest with himself, it was her overbearing and disrespectful taunts that had first managed to capture his heart. He wouldn't' want her any other way.

With a quick glance around to make sure they were truly alone, Clark headed around the jeep to the passenger side, wondering if he should have pushed the issue about letting him drive, especially with her obvious fatigue. But he knew he was better off letting her drive for now, knowing instinctively that Lois needed to feel like she still had some control over her life. He opened the passenger door, pausing before getting inside. Something had caught his attention and he did another quick sweep of the area. As far as his extra senses could tell, they were alone, yet something seemed to hum in the back of his awareness - something that put up his guard.

"Come on, get your butt in, Kent," Lois complained, putting the key in the ignition. "Or I won't let you make me a chocolate milkshake when we get to your place."

Clark's eyebrow lifted. "We're going to my place?"

"Well duh. If someone was going to kill me, it'd make more sense to kill me at my place rather than yours, don't you think?"

Clark snorted and ducked his head as he settled himself in the passenger seat. Lois gave him a brief smile before turning the key in the ignition, the loud beep that accompanied her actions had her turning wide eyes in Clark's direction.

"Clark?" she whispered, watching as he tugged his glasses down and studied the floor, not realizing that he was staring right into the mocking countdown of the bomb planted underneath the jeep that was intended to take their lives.

10... 9... 8...

The look of fear that transformed Clark's face terrified her, Clark didn't get scared. Ever.

"Get out now, Lois!" he ordered, throwing his door open.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, Lois chanted in her brain. She'd been a reporter long enough to know that any strange beeping that occurred when a car started was never, ever good. Her fingers were useless to her as she clawed at the seatbelt buckle that was keeping her trapped inside her vehicle. She didn't have to be a genius to figure that her jeep was about to explode, and probably within the next few seconds. Her life literally flashed before her eyes - not for the first time that day, of course - but with a certainty that these were going to be her last seconds on earth. There was no hope that she'd be able to survive this. Superman was fast, but not even he could get her out of this mess. She regretted not telling Clark how she really felt about him - and now she wasn't going to get the chance. She knew he had already gotten out of the vehicle and just hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid like try to save her life - and get blown up in the process. He didn't deserve that.

Still clawing to free herself from her seatbelt, Lois cursed it. The stupid thing was supposed to save her life - not hold her hostage. Each second that ticked by making it more and more unlikely that she would survive.

A gut-wrenching screech sounded to her left and Lois whipped her head around, her jaw dropping as she saw her car door ripped from its hinges and tossed aside like it weighed nothing. Like it wasn't made of steel, glass and bolts.

Superman.

Thank god.

Except it wasn't the familiar blue, red and yellow that met her eyes, instead it was the boring brown that Clark had worn that day, her eyes bulging as she witnessed Clark lean in and rip apart the offending seatbelt like it was made of paper.

"Clark…?" she whispered, not quite believing what she was really seeing.

"I'm sorry, Lois." The words were so quietly spoken that Lois barely heard, her brain struggling to wrap around the concept that it wasn't Superman who was coming to the rescue, but her partner who she had just told would be making her a milkshake later that evening.

It didn't make any sense. And yet… it made perfect sense.

Knowing that time was not on their side, Clark reached inside the jeep and gathered Lois into his arms, wrenching her from the vehicle as quickly as he could. "Hang on," he told her, spinning around and launching himself into the air, the woman he loved held securely in his arms.

Lois barely had time to blink before finding herself airborne, her arms instinctively finding their way around Clark's neck. The speed that they were traveling was far quicker than any flight Lois had taken before, the wind ripping tears from her eyes.

Before her brain could fully wrap itself around the fact that Clark could fly and the significance of that, a loud boom interrupted her scrambled thoughts and Lois tore her gaze from her partner's grim face to the ground below, watching as her jeep exploded before her very eyes. The shockwave of the blast struck them midair, leaving Lois to realize that they had barely gotten away in time. She watched as Clark shielded her with his body from the force of the explosion, the shockwave passing over them without causing her any harm.

Clark had saved her. Again.

And… oh god… he was Superman.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

a/n - Again unbeta'd.

Chapter 2

They flew in silence, the only sound Lois heard was the woosh of the wind streaming past her ears. The moon only allowed a small sliver of light - yet Lois wasn't concerned about the lack of visibility. This wasn't the first time she'd found herself in this position, where she'd had to put her ultimate trust in a man who could fly. That the arms that held her so securely wouldn't drop her. Except… it was completely different. She didn't even know what to say to him. Where did she even start?

Lois began to feel that annoying sense of hysteria begin to tease along the fringes of her awareness and mentally shoved it away. Overreacting was really not what she needed to be doing here. She knew how she could get - and it wasn't pretty.

At all.

Clark's face was unreadable and he refused to meet her eyes. That annoyed her. If you were going to pluck someone from certain death, the least you do was look them in the eye afterwards, for crying out loud. There had to be some protocol for this type of thing. Proper etiquette for how to act when you reveal to your best friend that you're really a superhero. Obviously her first assessment of him had been correct - Clark really had had been raised in a barn. But then she thought of Clark's mom and decided to cut him some slack. She liked Clark's mom and didn't want to insult her.

Clark though… was fair game and always had been.

Even with the glasses on, the suffering look on his face reminded her of the stoic mask he usually wore as Superman. How could she have been so blind? Because well, he looked like Superman. He acted like Superman.

He was Superman.

Oh god.

Without giving it any thought, Lois reached out and shoved Clark's tie to the side, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt; her hands splaying and spreading the material apart. She didn't know why she did it - it wasn't like she didn't know what she was going to find under that starched cotton.

And yep, there it was. The hint of blue spandex peeking through the opening of his shirt.

Her partner and best friend really was Superman. Huh. How about that. She didn't even begin to question why she wasn't feeling betrayed and angry at the duplicity, blaming her lack of reaction on the fact that she was too tired to get worked up about it. That had to be it - Lois Lane didn't let something like this slide without putting her two cents in.

Ever.

Well, almost never, anyway.

"Where are we going?"

Clark's head jerked as he finally met her gaze. Lois didn't like seeing the utter dejection in his face, like he'd just lost his best friend. Geez, did he think she was that shallow?

Wait - she didn't want him to answer that question.

"Clark?" she began again. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe," he muttered.

"Well, that's helpful." Had he always been this cryptic? She studied his features. She really should have been able to figure this out by herself - some investigative reporter she was.

"Clark?" Her voice sounded small even to her ears.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say…." Lois took a deep breath, "thank you. You know, for saving my life. Again."

A tiny smile played along his lips. "Well, it seems to have become a full time job lately."

Lois stared at him, ready to tell him that it wasn't her fault that somebody kept trying to kill her. Only… the words never came. Instead, Lois found herself bursting into tears. God, she hated when she did that. It always happened at the worst times too. Like this one - this had to be one of the worst times ever. And the more she tried to not cry, the harder her tears would fall.

She was pathetic. Utterly pathetic.

Lois didn't notice the change in speed, or the light descent to the ground below. She was too busy trying to wipe away her tears before they had a chance to leave her eyes and smack Clark in the face. Not that he'd complain - he'd just look at her with concern and try to make her feel better.

Damn him for being such a nice guy.

Finding the ground suddenly beneath her feet, Lois jerked her head up, noticing for the first time that they had landed. Someplace… flat. With a barn.

"Where are we?" she sniffed.

"Smallville."

Oh. He had brought her home. To his home. To her chagrin, the tears began in earnest once more. Blindly, she buried her head against the hard chest before her, not surprised to feel strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"Don't cry, Lois," Clark pleaded. "I'm sorry."

With an unladylike sniff, Lois raised her head to stare into Clark's face. "Why are you sorry?"

"For… lying to you."

"Oh. That." Oddly, that wasn't upsetting her. At least not at the moment. "That's not why I'm crying."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Lois sniffed again. "I don't know!" she wailed. God, she hated it when she was like this. She could feel -rather than see - the smile that transformed her partner's face. His smile always felt like a shock of electricity, jolting right through her. She could practically feel it hum inside of her, warming her. A smile like that should be illegal. "You better not be thinking this is funny, Kent," she huffed.

"I don't." He kissed her forehead. "I was just thinking back to the first time I'd saved your life, when you'd gotten yourself chained up. You started crying and it just surprised me. I hadn't pegged you as the crying type."

Lois frowned, her tears forgotten for the moment. "What? Do you keep count of how many times you've saved my life?"

"Actually, I think I've lost count, Lois."

"Such a funny guy," she grumbled, feeling decidedly better. Leave it to Clark to push her buttons and make her get over herself. Something else she loved about him.

"Come on, let's go inside." Clark kept his arm around her and turned them in the direction of the farmhouse.

"Aren't your parents going to mind us barging in so late?"

"They're out of town."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "Who takes care of the farm then while they are gone?"

"I do."

She stared at him, realizing for the first time the implications of what had just been revealed to her. Her partner could just fly home and take care of his parent's farm and be back in time to be infuriatingly early to work, hogging all the good donuts. Not that he didn't share those good donuts with her because he did. He was like that.

But Clark being Superman was going to take some getting used to. Somehow she couldn't see Superman hogging all the good donuts, even though she knew he did frequently.

If Lois thought she'd been tired before, the weariness that struck her just then barely paled in comparison. She was grateful for the strong arm wrapped around her waist and unconsciously leaned against Clark, letting him take the brunt of her weight.

"You ok?"

"I'm tired. I'm really, really tired." The fight or flight adrenaline had fled, along with her tears - and left her barely able to function. She hated when that happened too.

When strong arms swept her off her feet, Lois didn't complain, merely dropping her head against the muscular chest beneath her cheek and closed her eyes. She felt safe - and that was a feeling that had been in low abundance the past few days. The steady beat of Clark's heart was threatening to lull her to sleep. That was just like Clark. Steady. There when she needed him.

He really was a great guy.

She'd almost drifted off when he set her down gently on his parent's couch. Mustering up a tiny bit of energy, Lois opened her eyes and regarded Clark. She didn't like the way he was acting - like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She grabbed his hand.

"Clark, thank you."

He looked at her warily. "You're welcome."

Lois frowned. Did he really think she was so shallow that the fact that he'd lied to her just about - oh, every single day she'd known him - would make her not like him anymore? Ok, maybe in a different situation, she could be that shallow person… But not tonight. Not when he'd saved her at the risk of putting his own secret identity in jeopardy. "It's ok, you know."

"What is?"

Lois gestured to him. "That you are, you know… Superman." She yawned. "Tomorrow it might not be, but for tonight it's ok."

He gave her another one of those illegal smiles and she found herself returning it. He was still her comfortable Clark and she loved that about him.

"Come on." He pulled her to her feet. "I think you need some sleep."

"No argument there." Lois allowed Clark to guide her up the stairs and into the room that had been his growing up. The room that had nurtured Superman as a child. Wow, that was a weird thought. Somehow, she hadn't pictured Superman spending his childhood sleeping in a twin bed in a farmhouse in the middle of Kansas. Yet… he had.

"Uh, you know where the bathroom is. Mom always has stuff for guests so you should be able to find everything you need."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Lois watched him blush and found it endearing. Superman was nervous. No, not Superman. Clark.

"I'll sleep in my parent's room." He opened his top dresser drawer and grabbed some clothes for Lois to sleep in.

Taking the proffered substitute pajamas from Clark's hand, Lois stumbled into the bathroom and washed her face, appreciating Martha's innate sense of hospitality when she found a packaged toothbrush and toothpaste in the medicine cabinet. Just this nightly ritual made her feel better, like she still had some control of her life. Peeling off the suit she'd worn that day, she slipped on the clothes Clark had given her. As the oversized Smallville High sweatshirt hit her knees, Lois sighed dreamily. Comfy.

Just like Clark.

Leaving the clothes she'd just taken off where they had dropped, Lois left the bathroom and headed back to Clark's room. It didn't surprise her to note her partner was waiting for her, although looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Feel better?"

Lois nodded, making her way to the twin bed in the middle of the room. "I'm really tired though." She wasted no time in pulling back the covers and settling in, yawning loudly.

"Do you need anything else?"

Lois shook her head. "No." She watched him turn around and head for the door, a slight sense of panic flooding through her. Being alone was a scary thought.

"Clark?"

He spun back around to regard her and Lois noted for the first time that his face mirrored her own weariness. "Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?" Lois hated the weak, slightly pleading tone of her voice. It annoyed her. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know how Clark put up with her.

He nodded and made his way across the room to settle in the chair that occupied one corner. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Lois frowned. That wasn't what she meant. "No, I mean… could you… sleep next to me? At least until I fall asleep," she hurried to say. Since when did she worry about giving Clark the wrong impression?

Oh maybe around the time she learned he was Superman…

An odd look flashed over Clark's face but before she could even begin to interpret its meaning, Clark was sitting on the edge of the bed, toeing his shoes off so they fell with a loud thump to the wood floor beneath his feet. Wordlessly, Lois held up one side of the quilt and scooted over, waiting for him to join her.

The bed dipped as Clark turned off the beside lamp and slid under the covers, his uncertainty demonstrated by the stiff way he held his body, making sure he didn't touch Lois. And in a twin bed, that was a hard thing to accomplish. Especially when you took up as much room as Clark's large bulk did.

Lois smiled at just how Clark that was. Always so careful to make sure he didn't cross that line between appropriate and inappropriate. Lucky for him, Lois had no such qualms as she scooted next to him and threw one arm over his chest and snuggled into his side. This was more like it. Comfy Clark.

"You don't mind, do you?" Lois found herself asking, wondering if she was actually trying to take advantage of the situation. "I just don't feel like being alone right now.

The look Clark threw in her direction helped ease her mind. Lois could feel the tension ease from his muscles as he began to relax against her, the heat of his body going a long way in chasing away the almost permanent chill that had plagued her since the first attempt on her life just a few days prior. If one attempt on her life hadn't been hard enough, multiple attempts were enough to drive her over the edge. She was scared - a feeling not one she typically allowed herself to actually acknowledge. Admitting fear made it real. But this time, there was no denying it to herself.

She was scared out of her mind.

Thank god for Clark.

"Thank you," Lois mumbled as fatigue finally managed to capture her as a victim, pulling her into a deep sleep within seconds.

"You're welcome, Lois," Clark whispered, knowing that Lois wasn't in a position to hear him.

He couldn't help but wonder what the next day would bring.

tbc

Thank you so much for the comments on this fic! So very VERY appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to Carolm for being brave enough to BR this fic for me!

Chapter 3

Clark woke early the next morning and took a few moments to study the woman at his side. She looked so frail in his oversized sweatshirt, her face tearstained and wan. Fragility wasn't something Clark typically associated with Lois and it worried him. He was relieved to note that at least she seemed to be sleeping easily at the moment. Several times during the night, he'd had to wake her from obvious nightmares and each time, she'd tearfully launched herself into his arms and it had felt so good - so right - to comfort her. She'd been through a tremendous amount the past few days and for a woman who was as tough as Lois, it had been an emotional nightmare. Lois didn't break down often, and when she did, there was usually just cause. Clark was enraged that there was still someone out there who was determined to end Lois' life.

Well, not if he had anything to do with it. They had picked the wrong person to mess with.

Gently, he disentangled himself from her arms and slid out of the narrow bed, smiling when Lois immediately flipped onto her stomach and moved into the space he'd just left. During the night, he'd realized something…

Lois Lane was a bed hog.

With one last fond look, Clark slipped out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Knowing that it would be better for him if Lois had coffee available when she woke up, Clark made a pot. He didn't want to risk an un-caffeinated Lois, although her reaction to finding out that he was Superman had been surprisingly tame the previous evening. Clark didn't fool himself that today would bring the same understanding.

Not that he blamed her if she was upset. She had multiple reasons to be angry over his duplicity; the very least of which was the way he had let swoon over Superman. If nothing else, Clark knew that Lois would hold him responsible for that, since Lois Lane didn't typically swoon. Her initial reaction to Superman had amused him at the beginning, but as they grew closer, it had become increasingly difficult to keep himself from grabbing her, kissing her and admitting the truth. That the man she had been making moon eyes at was the same man she worked beside and insulted on a daily basis. Fear of her reaction - of losing her - had kept him from telling her the truth. He hadn't wanted things to change. Hadn't wanted the teasing insults to stop. Not that he was a glutton for punishment - he wasn't - but the barbs she continuously threw his way told him that she cared about him. He'd long since come to appreciate her wit, easily finding himself dishing it right back at her. Lois was a smart ass and he loved that about her. He had hoped that she would work it out for herself that he was Superman - but she had remained uncharacteristically oblivious.

The damage had been done though - and he'd just have to suffer the consequences. He just hoped Lois wouldn't push him away.

Making a mental list of phone calls he needed to make, Clark started with Perry. The explosion of Lois' jeep outside the Planet had to have caused concern and Clark had planned to phone his boss when they had arrived in Smallville to let him know they were still alive, but Lois had been his top priority. He had thought about calling Perry while Lois had been in the bathroom, but couldn't bring himself to stray that far from her. To say he had been worried about her was an understatement. The fact that she had asked him to stay with her - to sleep at her side - had meant the world to him. Probably more than she could possibly know.

With a glance at the clock, he decided to try the Daily Planet. With the disappearance of two of his reporters, Clark figured he'd have a good chance of finding Perry in his office.

The phone rang twice before a brusque voice answered. "White, here."

"Chief, it's Clark."

"Clark? Just where in the Heartbreak Hotel are you? Are you alright, son?"

Clark smiled at the concern underneath the harshly spoken words. "Yes, we're fine."

"Lois is with you, then?"

"She is."

"So what in the Sam Hill happened, Kent? I get a phone call from Henderson last night telling me that my star reporter's car had been blown to smithereens, except there were no bodies. And nobody can find you two. Want to explain that to me?"

Clark sighed. Here came the part he truly hated - lying. "There was a car bomb in Lois' car but Superman saved us."

"Oh. Well, good for him." Perry took a moment to process that information. "Where are you?"

"I'd rather not tell you, Chief. Someone is still trying to kill Lois and until we find them, I'd like to just keep Lois away from Metropolis."

Perry grunted. "Good thinking. So what do you propose then?"

Clark toyed with the phone cord. "Well, Superman said he'd meet with you later to discuss what needs to be done. He said he thinks he knows who might be behind this and knows a way to stop them. He thinks Lois and I should just stay hidden until he gets to the bottom of it."

"Er, good idea. That Superman is a smart guy. How do I get a hold of you if I need to?"

"Just tell Superman. He knows where we are."

"Alright, will do. Oh and Kent?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be careful. And tell Lois to be careful."

"I will."

Clark replaced the phone back into its cradle and sighed. It was getting harder and harder to keep up the lie and it was exhausting him.

"Was that Perry?"

Clark jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen door. He hadn't heard her come down the stairs. "Hi," he greeted softly, thinking Lois looked delicious all rumpled and sleepy. "Yes, that was Perry."

"What did you tell him?"

Clark sighed and stared at the table. "That we were ok and that Superman would be in Metropolis later to help find who is trying to kill you."

"Oh. You mean… you."

"Yes, me." He had trouble meeting her eye. '_Here it comes,_' he thought. Hurricane Lois was about to strike.

Instead, Lois merely nodded thoughtfully. "Is that coffee ready?" she asked.

Clark stared at her in surprise. That was it? That's all she was going to say? No '_how could you lie to me like that, Clark_' or '_You let me make a fool out of myself, Clark_?' That was very… unLois-like. It unnerved him.

"Hello… Earth to Clark… The coffee? Is it ready?" Lois prompted when she didn't get an answer to her question.

"Yes, it's ready."

"Good." She headed for the coffee pot but Clark got in her way.

"I'll get it for you," he told her.

Lois nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, looking at him expectantly. "I bet living on a farm, your cows don't do non-fat, do they?"

Clark grinned and opened the refrigerator door, grabbing the carton on the top shelf and shook it at her. "Wrong. Again." He removed a mug from the cupboard and poured her coffee, fixing it the way she liked it. Something that he'd done countless times before. She always made him fix her coffee, whining that he made it better than she did. Not that he minded.

He didn't.

He liked doing things for her. But the very fact that she was letting him fix her coffee, knowing that he was Superman, well, that just seemed to touch him in a way that it really shouldn't. It was just coffee. Yet - it was so much more than that. He knew Lois well enough to know that she'd never have been comfortable enough around Superman to let him fix her a cup of coffee. There was a definite pedestal his suited alter-ego had been put on - and there wasn't enough room on that pedestal for simple things like coffee. Clark remembered the odd reaction from Lois when Superman had mentioned doing errands.

Maybe it was going to be alright that Lois knew his secret. At the very least, he didn't have to lie to her anymore and that was a liberating thought.

Lois watched Clark as he poured their coffee, trying to reconcile in her mind that the man who had become her best friend was also the man she had worshipped from afar. Well, maybe not from so far, she hadn't been exactly subtle in her interest in Superman. God, she was so confused. And being confused without caffeine wasn't a good place to be. It was downright scary.

She took the mug Clark handed her gratefully, watching as her partner took the seat across from her. She studied him, not really caring for the fact that Clark seemed to find the placemat in front of him more interesting than making eye contact with her.

"You're not wearing your glasses."

He glanced at her warily. That had been deliberate. "Didn't seem much point in it," he admitted ruefully.

Lois continued to study him. He looked like Superman without his glasses - yet he still looked like Clark.

Her Clark.

God, she hated feeling so disjointed.

"Are you mad?"

Lois snorted, she couldn't help it. "You're a brave man asking me that before I've had a cup of coffee, Kent."

He smiled at her and Lois felt her stomach drop. "Sorry." He took a sip of coffee, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Lois didn't like this uncomfortable silence thing around Clark. Well, she hated uncomfortable silences of any kind but especially when they involved her best friend. Was he still her best friend? Had she been fooling herself all along that Clark regarded her in this same way she did him? Did he even like her?

Oh, she hated feeling like this. The thought of losing Clark's friendship took her breath away. He was the one constant in her life and she didn't want to lose him. Couldn't lose him. At the very least, she still needed him as her friend. The bridge of being something more wasn't one she was ready to cross just yet.

"Clark, are we still friends?" she blurted.

The look he gave her surprised her. She hadn't known Clark could look so… fierce. "Of course we are. Why would you even ask that?"

Lois shrugged, hoping her insecurity didn't show. "Things are just… different now."

"Because I'm Superman?"

She nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "Someone really did try to shoot me when you said they did, didn't they?"

"Yes. They did. I told you so," he couldn't help but add. "A guy in a wheelchair shot at you."

"So what did you do? I mean, how did you save my life? Other than tossing me to the side, which I might add, still hurt."

He gave a self-depreciating smile. "I uh, caught the bullets."

"Oh. So that's what you were holding behind your back?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty slick, Clark. Well, thank you then. Again. And uh, sorry for not believing you when you said it wasn't just a backfire."

Clark scowled. "You don't have to thank me for saving your life, Lois."

Lois could feel herself getting worked up. This was just too much. Too weird. She was angry that he lied to her but more than that - she felt like she was losing him… Because he wasn't that nice safe, farm boy that she had thought. He was more. So much more.

"Why did you put up with me?" she blurted, not meaning to voice what was really bothering her.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Lois waved one hand in his direction. "You know. Why did you let me be so mean to you? All those awful things I said about you and you just put up with it. Why?"

His smile unnerved her. "Did you ever think that I might like that about you, Lois?"

"Oh come on, Clark! I have been horrible to you since the day you started at the Planet. Just awful. I've picked on you, insulted you, ridiculed you, mocked you, patronized you - not that you don't patronize me right back because you do, you know. You can be very patronizing, Clark Kent." Realizing she was babbling - or getting pretty close to it - Lois closed her mouth and took another sip of coffee.

"Lois, did it ever occur to you that if I didn't like the verbal abuse you like to throw my way, all I had to do was tell you I was Superman?"

And there he was doing it again. Patronizing her. Just like he always did. Damn him. So why was that bringing tears to her eyes instead of grating on her nerves? Oh great, she was going to melt down again. That crying thing that always happened at the exact inopportune times.

"Lois?"

That gentle, caring inquiry was her undoing and to her chagrin, Lois burst into tears once more, her face crumpling in dismay. Damn him for being so nice. For being so completely there for her. Embarrassed, Lois spared a moisture-ridden glance in his direction and the compassion she saw in his eyes brought a fresh round of tears.

"Oh… Clark!" she sniffed. Why did he have to be so understanding and so Clark-like?? He couldn't be a total jerk for just once in his life?

"Come here." He scooted his chair out and held his arms out to her.

Lois wasted no time taking what he was offering - the solace of his arms. Snuggling into his lap, she allowed him to comfort her. Yep, this is exactly what she needed; his chest right there to pillow her cheek, his arms wrapped around her, his soft murmurs against her hair…

"I'm still probably going to be mad at you later on," she choked out. "Just to warn you. Don't think that you're completely off the hook."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he informed her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Just that simple, sweet gesture was enough to set Lois off again, and she finally stopped trying to fight her tears and just let them fall. Clark could handle it. He was Superman, after all.

When a noise at the back door sounded, Clark jerked his head around, just in time to see his mom and dad enter the kitchen, suitcases in hand. He was expecting them home today, just hadn't anticipated such an early arrival.

"Clark?" Martha asked, wondering what her son was doing in her kitchen with a lapful of Lois Lane. Oh she hoped it meant what she thought it did.

"Hi Mom, Dad" Clark greeted, not making any effort to clear his lap of the sniffling woman who occupied it.

At the sight of Lois' tear stricken face, Martha went into mother mode. "Oh Lois, honey. What's the matter?"

Finally realizing they weren't alone, Lois looked up to find Clark's parents hovering at the back door. "Oh, hi," she greeted weakly, attempting to wipe the tears that stained her cheeks with the sleeve of her borrowed sweatshirt. "Sorry. I'm kind of a mess right now."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a worried look when they realized that their son was in Lois' company without his glasses, knowing how effective of a disguise they were in hiding the fact that Clark was Superman.

"Clark? Has something happened, son?" Jonathan pressed.

"Someone is trying to kill Lois," Clark revealed, his eyes flashing. "I hope it's ok that we came here, it just wasn't safe for her in Metropolis."

"Oh, of course it's ok, Clark! You know you're always welcome," Martha replied. "Both of you." She took the seat that Lois had previously vacated. "How... Uh, how did you get here?"

Martha didn't miss the look that passed between her son and the woman who she was hoping would be her future daughter-in-law. She didn't need to be told that Superman had flown them; she just hoped that Lois could find it within herself to forgive her son for lying to her. It had been very clear just how much Clark cared for Lois and Martha was hoping that the cozy scene with which they had walked into meant that Lois had been able to look past the lies and the suit and recognize Clark for who he truly was. A good man.

"Someone put a bomb in Lois' jeep," Clark revealed. "I didn't have time to change into the suit."

"Oh that's horrible!" Martha gasped. "It's a lucky thing you were there then, wasn't it?"

"Very good thing," Lois agreed, feeling more in control of her emotions. Yep, she was a lucky woman, alright.

"Do you need us to do anything, son?" Jonathan asked.

Clark looked at Lois and was encouraged by the smile she offered him. "Well, I need to get back to Metropolis and help find out who wants Lois dead. Is it ok if Lois stays here while I do that?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose on your parents like that!" Lois protested, not surprised when she was railroaded by Martha.

"Of course you're staying here!" Martha interrupted.

Lois offered her an appreciative smile. "Thank you. I just don't want to be any trouble. Besides, I should probably go with Clark to help -"

"You're not going anywhere near Metropolis, Lois," Clark informed her in a tone that dared her to argue.

Since when did Clark Kent order her around? Lois opened her mouth to tell him exactly that, but promptly closed it. Truth was - she didn't want to go back to Metropolis. She could handle the occasional attempt on her life, but having someone so utterly determined to kill her was a different story.

Martha reached over and grabbed the hand of the woman her son loved. "Lois, you're not any trouble. You're practically family. You'll stay here and Clark will find the bad guys. He's good at that, you know."

"Yes, I know." Lois smiled. "Well, I know that now," she added.

"Clark's a good boy." Martha stood and grabbed her apron from the hook beside the oven. "Ok, so what am I fixing everybody for breakfast?"

"Oh, you don't need to do that!" Lois announced. She wasn't used to being taken care of this way. Her own family made family dysfunction take on a whole new meaning. Her mother was never one for cooking, preferring to drink her meals in the privacy of her own bedroom while Lois had grown up, leaving Lois with the task of making sure that Lucy didn't survive on a diet of junk food.

"Nonsense, Lois. It's no bother." Martha effectively halted Lois' protestation before it had a chance to pick up momentum. "How do pancakes sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Clark announced easily, helping Lois find her feet, knowing that her sense of propriety wouldn't allow her to continue sitting in his lap with his parents there. Not that he'd mind it if she stayed a bit longer…

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" she found herself asking.

"Of course not, honey. Go ahead. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. Will that give you enough time?" Martha inquired.

"That's perfect. Thank you. I'll just uh, go now." Lois turned to head up the stairs, pausing before she left the room. "You'll still be here, right?"

Clark nodded. "I wouldn't run out on mom's pancakes," he informed her easily.

"Ok, good." With that, Lois scurried from the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Having Clark's parents walk in on them when she was in the middle of one of her little 'episodes' had been embarrassing. She liked Clark's parents; they had made her feel welcome on her first visit to Smallville. They'd have every right to think of her as a snob because there was no doubt that she had acted like a complete jackass. In trying to make a point about Clark's hick upbringing, Lois had managed to thoroughly insult these wonderful people. She had acted very badly - yet they had welcomed her with open arms. The Kents were nice people.

Just like their son.

TBC

Feedback is always appreciated - and it makes me write faster… hint, hint


End file.
